Back in China
by HyperTomoyo
Summary: This fanfic is about Meiling when she went back to Hong Kong and her feelings towards Syaoran. It also is my view on how she broke the engagement. *smilez* Hope u enjoy it! ^__^


  
  
"Back in China"  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
This fanfic is about Meiling since not that many people write about her. Meiling Li is 1 of my fav characters in CCS. If you're a Meiling hater (-.-) don't read this!! Please note that I haven't seen some of the parts that I mention here in CC or CCS. Ok, most of the parts I made up -_-. Please don't flame me!! It's kinda sad, but I want people to know how it was like for her. And I know it's pretty stupid too! Arigatou for those who at least read the disclaimer!! ^___^  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own anything involved with CCS nor do I own the wonderful characters that CLAMP made. CCS is the creator of CCS. So just don't sue me!! Anyways, if you did, you wouldn't get anything.   
  
  
CH. 1   
  
" Meiling, what's wrong with you today?" Syaoran's mother asked. "Nothing, Yelan."   
  
Meiling was wandering around the Li mansion. It had been a month since she had returned to Hong Kong. She was in the royal garden looking up at the Cherry Blossoms.   
  
"I hope that Syaoran is doing fine in Japan." Her eyes were filled with tears. She knew all along that he would never love her the way she wanted him to. She could see that he liked Sakura because of the way he looked at her.   
______________________________________________________  
She decided to go up to her room and do something that wouldn't make her cry. She practiced her punches and kicks on the walls to let her anger all out. "Why, Syaoran, why?!"  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Isn't this great, Syaoran? We're gonna get married to each other when we're older! Your mother and the elders said so!! Isn't this terrific?"  
  
"Yeah, just great......"   
  
"HUMP! I don't see why he's not happy! I'm gonna be his bride after all. And I'm just perfect for him even if I don't have any magic powers!"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"I was wrong.... I'm not perfect for him. Sakura is better than I am. She's nice, sweet, genki, and lots of other things!!" Her face was red again and tears were streaming down her face.   
  
"I don't understand why I love him so much! He's just a stupid, bratty, little boy!! Get used to it Meiling! He never will! Never....." When she looked up there was a BIG hole in the wall. "Oh, shoot!! Auntie's gonna get mad at me again..."   
____________________________________________________________  
"Meiling, dinner's ready!!"   
"Coming!!"  
  
At the dinner table:  
  
"Umm.... Auntie can you ask the elders if they can break off the engagement?"  
"I'll ask and I'll tell them what they said tomorrow. But I thought that you liked the idea of getting married to Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah I did in 1 point in time, but I just realized that I don't love him." Yelan just smiled, but the servants and Syaoran's sisters giggled because they remembered all those times Meiling had chased Syaoran around trying to kiss him.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
After dinner she went up to her room and decided to call Syaoran.   
  
"Hello"  
"Hi, Syaoran!!'  
"Oh, it's you...."  
"Hey! You should have some respect for your cousin!!"  
"Yeah I know... and soon to be wife....."  
  
Meiling bit her tongue since she didn't want to tell him what she had asked. So instead she just changed the subject.   
  
"So how are you guys doing with the Sakura Cards?"  
"Just fine. Sakura gets very tired and sleepy though. We only have 2 more cards to transform so I'll probably be in Hong Kong in about 2 weeks or less."  
"YAY!"  
"Well, I gotta go finish my homework so bye."  
"WAIT!! Did you tell Sakura your feelings yet?"  
"Uh.... *Blushing* What are you talking about, Meiling?"  
"You know what I mean!!"  
"No.."  
"ehehehehehe.... Bye!!"  
"HEY!!!!''  
  
"HUMP! How rude!! Guys these days!!"   
  
The following day Meiling was really excited to find out what the elders had said that she woke up at 7:30, which was earlier than the time that she usually wakes up at. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and did all those other things ^.^ She wore a red short kimono with green peonies on it. Tomoyo gave the kimono to her as a goodbye gift.   
  
Then she went downstairs to eat breakfast. The elders were there and were talking to Yelan and Syaoran's sisters. "Well, hello Meiling!" they all said together. "Hello, everyone."   
  
" Even though we are all confused to why you would want to break off the engagement, it is officially broken now." "Thank you!" Meiling was happier now then ever even though she would never be with Syaoran. "At least Syaoran will be happy! And now I can help Tomoyo pair them up together! Those 2 are soooooo stubborn!!" Meiling said to herself as she went back to her room. "I feel so happy that I'm not even hungry!" She smiled to herself and imagined Syaoran grinning back at her.   
_________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile back downstairs  
  
"I'm so proud of her!"   
"Yeah, me too Mom!''  
  
They all were crying cause they knew all along that Syaoran would end up falling in love with the Card's Mistress.   
  
"I knew that she wasn't a stubborn girl!" said one of the elders.   
-end  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I'm done!! - So how'd ya like it? See!! It's not that sad as what you probably expected it to be!! I could NEVER make a fanfic with just sadness and gloominess! Please email me if you liked it at hiiragizawa_eriol28@yahoo.com And no flames please!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
